


Siren Song

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/F, Nadine decides for herself, also Nadine is super gay, mythical mentions, old superstitious man tells Nadine that Chloe is bad news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Oh, oh, you talk to me in siren song, yeah, anyone would drown.(Nadine is told a few things about Chloe before she meets her.)





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired mostly by Liar, Liar by A Fine Frenzy and Eat You Alive by The Oh Hellos. It's in pretty similar style to the last thing I posted, Words. I decided I needed some more Nadine-centric stuff.

Nadine checks in with her father before she heads to India. It’s good to see him, even if he’s being visited by some old friends at the time. He asks how she’s doing and where she’s headed. She mentions what she’s been hired for-- how she and Chloe Frazer are going for some treasure or other.

One of her father’s friends speak up at that. “Child, I'm afraid for you.” He’s a bit older than her father and walks with the help of a cane. His foot was amputated during his days as a mercenary. “I’ve heard things on her.”

Nadine doesn’t know if she should listen or not. She plans to ask her father at a later point.

“That woman will eat you alive.” He’s frowning. “And spit out your bones. She’s a siren.”

“I can handle myself.”

He laughs. “Working with her is like walking on the edge of a blade, girl. Ends in nothing but pain. You won’t be the same.”

Nadine doesn’t respond. She’s heard a few things about the thief-- that she’s flighty and rarely works in a team. But this, she doesn’t know about.

“She’ll string you along and tell you everything you want to hear. She’s a mermaid, a siren; she kills with words. Promise you the world and keep it all for herself.” He leans on his cane and gives her a sharp grin. “She’s cunning and clever as hell. You’ll drown before you know it.”

Nadine ignores him, for the most part. Her father assures her that he likes to exaggerate and she forgets about it until later.

Later happens to be when she’s tucked into a corner on an empty roof, waiting for Frazer to show up. The longer she waits, the angrier she gets.

And then she shows up, their stealth is out the window, and they’re climbing around the city. And then it gets worse-- they’re being shot at and chased by Asav’s men.

Nadine doesn’t know what to think.

Chloe is wild and doesn’t do anything by a plan. She’s a sweet talker on top of that and Nadine can’t tell if she just grifts naturally or if she’s actually flirting. It hasn’t been long enough for Nadine to decide if she wants it to be the latter. Only just long enough to know it’s probably the former.

It takes time for Nadine to see what her father’s friend meant. But it’s not quite the same. Chloe is a siren, certainly. Her words are sweet, when she wants them to be, and they seem to tug Nadine in. She understands how this woman has drowned men in droves. And really, she should use that information to protect herself, but she’s actually enjoying this job.

It  _ should  _ worry her, how seeing Chloe getting shot at puts a fire in her heart and determination in her head. These aren’t the first men she’s killed to keep someone safe, but it’s the first time she’s had emotion involved. She doesn’t let herself see the look in Chloe’s eyes after she breaks the neck of a man who’d grabbed her.

Again, the words from her father’s friend sink in when she and Chloe are seated between the statues of Ganesh. “She’ll eat you alive. She’s a siren.”

The words seem so  _ incredibly  _ wrong when Nadine is seeing Chloe’s smile. She feels warm and good. They’re both filled with adrenaline and reveling in their discovery. Nadine doesn’t know the last time she’s felt this good about something rather trivial. But she is happy, and right now, it’s all that matters.

And then they’re back into the fray with an APC shooting at them and more men than should be dumb enough to go against them. She’s surprised that Chloe still isn’t lagging. Nadine lets out a gruff yell for help as she gets grabbed. Chloe comes out of nowhere and forms a new hole in the head of the man holding her.

It’s worse when Nadine is on the ground and she knows Asav will kill Chloe. She doesn’t have time to see what's happening, she just has to act and try to put the men attacking her out of action. She can barely see after Asav throws her into a crate but she hears Chloe cry out “Don’t you touch her!”

Nadine fights to get up and help. She knows Chloe is fighting and she knows Asav is better. When she finally gets to her feet, Chloe is being choked so Nadine does what she can: jump on Asav’s back and drives her elbow into his collarbone.

When they fall into the aqueduct, all Nadine can think is how thankful she is Chloe is still alive. Which  _ has  _ to be the reason Chloe is immediately knocked unconscious and Nadine has to watch over her until she wakes up.

The warnings are far from her mind. How could Chloe lead to her downfall? Chloe is no blade. At least, not one pointed at Nadine. And maybe she’s a siren, but Nadine knows how to swim.

They work well as a team.

And maybe that’s why it hurts when she learns that Sam is involved. Because that’s when she learns Chloe is a blade and that she was never immune to the injury that woman seems to be made of. A dagger thrust to the gut or maybe to her heart.

Those sweet words that Chloe tries to use to fix things don’t work. They sour as they leave her mouth and Nadine can’t stand it. The old man was right, Chloe is only ever in it for herself. She’s trying to drown Nadine, pull her under the cold water and let her die.

Nadine hits her. It stops the words and lets her get out a minute amount of anger. But even then, she hates that she held back. No one should have that power over her.

So she doesn’t listen. She leaves. She takes the four by four and just goes. She’s not really thinking and that makes it worse. Chloe has taken even that from her and the words of her father’s friend ring in her ears. “You’ll drown before you know it.”

Nadine considers maybe she shouldn’t have left with Chloe, but she only admits it to herself for a moment. She sees movement and realizes Chloe has followed her. She can see that damned red shirt across the field, even in the dark and the pouring rain. She can’t tell how she feels about it. Chloe followed her. Chloe Frazer is fighting her way through a crowd to get to her. She can see Chloe taking men down in the quiet. There’s not many left.

When the APC goes down, stealth is out the window. The explosion is deafening. Nadine figures Chloe had “improvised” using C4. The explosion means stealth is out the window and reinforcements are quickly arriving.

Nadine decides she’s still angry. She’s very angry. But she and Chloe take down the rest of the men.

Chloe, as always, tries to avoid the elephant in the room. Nadine stays angry.

And then, of course, there’s a real elephant in the room and they’re riding it. Nadine really wants to stay angry but it but she can’t help feel guilty. She had hit Chloe after the woman had just taken a hard fall. The lie had hurt, but Chloe had  _ been  _ hurt. The lie still hurts.

Nadine tries not to think how she should worry. She’s the type to stay mad, especially when it comes to being told the truth. But here Chloe is, just existing. That’s it. And Nadine wants to forgive her. She’s acting like she’s sorry, but she hasn’t actually said it.

Nadine wishes she would say it.

But if wishes were poppy, they’d both be dreaming.

Nadine is torn. She wants Chloe to say something. But she knows that she’s liable to fall for whatever Chloe comes up with. She wants to know why this woman has so much hold over her.

Before she knows it, she’s forgiven Chloe. She muffles the alarms in the back of her mind. If she’s drowning, she’s drowning. At this point, she might deserve it. Nadine knows she’s gone at this point. Chloe’s siren call has got her treading water and she’ll be pulled under soon.

But she trusts Chloe, against all her better judgement.

She wonders, briefly, how her father will feel about this. But she doesn’t care.

Nadine decides she’s going to see this through. She and Chloe can trust each other and that’s all she needs.

Even when Sam makes his appearance, Nadine is gratified to have Chloe stand steadfast at her side. Warmth spreads through her when she hears Chloe speak up: “I trust her.”

Nadine realizes something. It’s slow, but it comes to her after they see shoreline. The man who told her Chloe was bad for her-- he was right, at least on one thing. Nadine doubts she’ll be quite the same after working with Chloe. She’s a bad influence; she’s impulsive and irresponsible and all sorts of rash. And Nadine doesn’t care. Not anymore.

Nadine is relaxing. She just hopes she’s still going to live longer.

Which doesn’t seem likely when she sees Chloe decide to go after the bomb. She’s not going to let this stubborn jackass of a woman go on her own to die. Nadine has no intention of letting Chloe die at all.

It hits her all at once. It's an all consuming fire that’s equal parts terrifying and thrilling. She wants nothing more than to have it overwhelm her and she can see the only way it will is if she stays by Chloe’s side.

Partners. They are  _ partners _ .

God, she must be under the water now. She’s getting tugged deeper and deeper...

Nadine is half tempted to call her father and laugh about what his friend had said. Because she feels better than she’s felt in years and she’s certain her lungs are full of water.

Chloe is a siren. There’s no doubt about that. She’s drowned men in their thousands, men that didn’t know better and some that did. Nadine knows better. It doesn’t matter because that sweet siren song plays every time Chloe speaks to her, rings in her ears every time Chloe looks at her, and echoes through her every time Chloe pulls her close.

There’s only one saving grace to this, Nadine realizes. A kiss from a mermaid stops you from drowning. So there’s no need to worry. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as proud of this one, but at least I'm posting it.


End file.
